


Comfort

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: Clenching your jaw, tail drooping down between your legs, your feverish mind revolved around one thought.Comfort.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Comfort

Your owners had fed you a new brand of kibble for dinner. 

For a few hours you felt fine; curled up by the open window in a quiet downstairs room. But soon after night fell you began to feel distinctly unwell. At first you didn’t pay it much mind -- your stomach felt uncomfortable, but nothing more. To distract yourself you jumped out of the window into the cool air. 

You stepped onto the sidewalk and casually wandered down the street towards the nearby junkyard. Then you felt it -- a burning heat in your core that made you feel nauseous, lightheaded, and anxious all at once. With a whimper you paused. It was a longer walk back to the house than it was to the junkyard, and despite the fire within you, you were shivering with increasing violence. Squeezing your eyes shut for a moment and hoping that you weren’t going to be sick, you stumbled onwards. 

Clenching your jaw, tail drooping down between your legs, your feverish mind revolved around one thought. 

Comfort. 

The longing for familiar, safe warmth and someone you trusted. With a half-stifled noise of discomfort you slipped into the quiet junkyard. Your presence was noted immediately, and someone called out to you. Blearily you raised your head and nodded in greeting, thankful that they didn't say any more to you.

When you climbed through the open flat window Munkustrap wasn't there. With a disappointed, shuddering sigh you sank down by the heater. It was switched off. You tried closing your eyes but found that it only heightened the uncomfortable burning sensation. Shivering, you curled up into a ball. 

“What’s wrong?” a soft voice asked. Someone had come in through the window. 

Some of the tension left your body. “I don’t feel good, Munku," you whispered without moving. 

A paw was placed on your shoulder. “How did you get here? What happened?” 

“I walked, it wasn’t as bad then.” Blindly you leaned into his touch. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Munkustrap's tone was concerned as he carefully helped you up and led you over to a wicker basket filled with a soft, voluminous cushion. “Lie down.” 

Settling down onto the cat bed you sighed. “Munku?" you asked in a very small voice. 

“Yes?” he replied, still at your side. He ran a paw comfortingly down your back. 

“Would you please stay…” 

“Of course." 

You felt him sit beside you and entwine his tail with yours. “It’ll pass.” Munkustrap nuzzled his head against your shoulder. “What happened? Don’t talk if it makes you feel worse.” 

You shook your head. “New food. Doesn’t agree with me.” 

“Ah.” He considered for a moment. “You should stay here for the night, you can't walk back like this.” 

A small smile curved your lips. Your shivering had begun to abate but your ears remained pressed to the side.

Munkustrap curled up around you slowly. You could feel his breath against your cheek, the comforting warmth of his firm chest against your back, and his arms wrapped around you. 

“Thank you.” You shifted a little and felt one of his whiskers tickle your nose.

“Of course. Anything for you,” he murmured, already sounding half-asleep. 

Your eyes widened, then shut again. That was something you’d say to a close friend too. Secure in his embrace, you counted your breaths until the worst passed and you could finally drift off to sleep. 

-

You woke to pale golden sunlight that streamed in through the window. Though you were tired and, as you realized with chagrin, sweaty you felt recovered. After leisurely opening your eyes and stretching, the second thing you became aware of was the sound of soft breathing. Rolling over you saw Munkustrap lying beside you, fast asleep. Ordinarily he was a very light sleeper, but you knew how exhausted he was from the Jellicle Ball and Macavity encounters a few days before. Now his face looked perfectly peaceful, and his silver fur shone in the morning light.  
As you watched him you felt your heart flutter; then jump as he slowly opened his eyes. His gaze met yours, and a soft smile graced his lips. 

“Morning,” he mumbled. 

You were surprised that he wasn't immediately alert. Instead he stretched and leaned over to touch his nose to yours in greeting. 

“How do you feel?” He placed the side of his head against yours. 

“I feel fine now.” You closed your eyes, resting your cheek on his shoulder. “Tired.” 

Munkustrap laughed quietly. “You could stay here for a while if your humans won’t miss you.” 

“Thank you, I think I will.” 

When you leaned back he placed a paw beneath your chin, tilting your face up towards his. He sounded hesitant when he spoke. “This may not be the right time, but,” he lowered his paw, “you look beautiful.” 

Your eyebrows shot up. Beautiful? You imagined that you looked like you’d been run over by a car. 

“I’m sorry.” Munkustrap frowned, looking away.

“No, don’t be! Thank you.” You smiled. “I just…” you weren’t sure how to finish the sentence. “Munku?” 

“Yes?” 

Your heart raced. “I-- er.” Ears swivelling nervously you found yourself staring at his lips. Hoping that you weren’t misinterpreting his feelings, you leaned in slowly -- and stopped short inches from his face. 

“It’s alright,” Munkustrap said softly. 

You closed your eyes and kissed him, tail flicking upright. It felt perfect, like something had just fallen into place.

“You’re wonderful,” Munkustrap whispered after the kiss ended. All his attention was on you -- his ears forward, and his eyes lost in yours. Slowly he pressed his lips to yours once more.

You couldn’t help but smile after you separated. “Now what, my fearless Jellicle leader?" 

The silver tabby smiled back and touched his nose to yours. Comfortable silence reigned as you sat beside Munkustrap in the warm sunlight; shoulders touching and his tail curled around you. The day had begun and soon the moment would end, but for now everything was perfect.


End file.
